onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 601
Chapter 601 is called "Romance Dawn: For the New World". Cover Nami and some Herons battle it out in a casino. Request from anonymous. Short Summary The Marines arrived, causing chaos on Grove 46 of Sabaody Archipelago. Sentoumaru and his Pacifistas arrived and trying to arrest the pirates. Monkey D. Luffy is revealed, and everyone knows the real Strawhats are alive. The real Strawhats then quickly escaped to Grove 42 for the start of new adventure in the New World. Long Summary The chapter started in the concert of Brook while the Marines are blocked the crowd, preventing them from arresting Brook. Brook was rescued by Rosy Life Riders and they said it was an order from Shakky. In the Grove 46, Fake Luffy was thinking on what to do to real Luffy but was intercepted because the Marines surrounded them. Fake Luffy ordered Caribou to open a path for them but Caribou thinks its too tall for an order and he killed a Marine. Fake Luffy angered saying Caribou didn't obey his orders, while Real Luffy is confused that why everyone is calling him boss. The Pacifistas suddenly appeared, the pirates were shocked that the Pacifistas came and said those are the human weapons in the Marineford War. Lip "Service" Doughty worth 88 million bounty is then crushed by a Pacifista. A crew then proclaimed that even Captain Doughty didn't stand a chance against the Pacifista. The pirates were shocked because of the Pacifistas and said those are the human weapons in the Marineford War. Fake Luffy runs with his crew admitting that they can't defeat those highly armored Pacifistas. Sentoumaru suddenly appears in front of Fake Luffy. The crew of Fake Luffy was cheering for him calling "Boss 'Luffy' is gonna fight for us! Show us the power of 400 million!". Sentoumaru is confused on why they called that man Luffy, while Fake Luffy nervously asking Sentoumaru to give him a way out by telling him his heritage. Sentoumaru did not believe any of this and smashed Fake Luffy with his axe, while saying "'Straw Hat' isn't some piece of shit like you!". The pirate crew was shocked and Sentoumaru let PX-5 identify the person. He was "Three-Tongued" Demaro Black with 26 million bounty. The crew was shocked and angered Albion said that if that didn't happen, they will all be underling of the 26 million bounty rookie. Sentoumaru tells everybody that they were idiots to believe in the Fake Luffy and he will arrest them all. He also notices the real Luffy and let the PX-5 to attack him. With that attack Monkey D. Luffy was revealed to all people and they were shocked. Luffy was attacked again by PX-5 by laser, he dodged and claimed that it is "SLOW". He activates his Gear Second followed by a haki infused "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol" defeating PX-5 in one hit. Then he escaped and saw the real Zoro and Sanji which were then attacked by Pacifistas, but they easily defeated them. Luffy was glad that they are reunited. Luffy then noticed Rayleigh, which further shocked everyone in the vicinity, who claimed that he should help but it looks like there's no need for him to do that. The chapter ends when Luffy says his favorite catchphrase " I'm Gonna Become the 'Pirate King'!" At this, a smiling Rayleigh starts tearing, while Sanji and Zoro just smile. Chapter Notes *Fake Luffy's real name is Demalo Black. *Sentoumaru is now a Marine Officer. *Demalo Black has a bounty of only 26 million, compared to Monkey D. Luffy's 400 million. *It is offically confirmed that Luffy's new bounty is in fact 400 million. *The real Luffy has been revealed to be alive. *It seems that Luffy can activate his Gear Second without his "blood-pumping" pose. He can pump his blood while standing still. *Luffy have gained enough control over his Gear Second form that he is capable of doing it only in specific area of his body, in this case his left arm. *For the first time, Luffy defeats a Pacifista without any problem whatsoever. *Sentoumaru notes that Luffy's attack is imbued with Haki. *It seems that Zoro is now able to cut a heavily armored Pacifista. *Sanji 's kick have gotten stronger too as he was able to break a heavily armored Pacifista's neck. *Luffy reconfirms his dream to become the Pirate King. *This is the first time Sentomaru uses his axe in battle *Sentomaru is revealed to have become a Marine Captain since the time skip. *How the Fakes were defeated irronically mirrors what happened to the real ones if Kuma did not save them. Characters References Site Navigation de:ROMANCE DAWN for the new world —Atarashii Sekai e no Bōken no Yoake—